Tsuki
by KittyCats
Summary: Follow the adventure of a city girl named Sadie who took the wrong train and ended up in an isolated town named Tsuki!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is an Animal Crossing New Leaf Story**

**about a city girl named Sadie and her adventures**

**in the country. **

**Disclaimer: Animal Crossing is obviously owned by**

**Nintendo and not me /cries**

**Note: chapter 1 is very short!**

Hey, my name is Sadie. I'm from the city, but I wanted to move out on my own. And this is the story of how I ended up in the town of Tsuki!

Chapter 1:

It was a cold, dark morning. Outside, it was pouring rain. I reached out to feel the heater, then recoiled at the sharpness of the cold. I flicked on my lamp. Nothing happened. Then I remember! Today is moving day, and my electricity and heat have been cut off!

I hurriedly packed the remainder of my things into my trunk. The taxi should be here any minute to take me to the train station. I kissed my mom good bye, shovelled down a quick breakfast, and dressed in a yellow plastic-like coat, with matching boots. I brushed my pink hair down and made a little bump at the front of it. I heard a beep, and rushed out the door.

The taxi driver helped me get my luggage into the car. I was saturated, because my hood fell down when we were lifting the trunk, and I hadn't had time to pull it back up. My hair-bump flopped. I step into the car with a sigh.

"Well then, lassie, where are ya' headed, in this weather and all?" he questioned me, while looking back through the mirror.

"The train station. I'm leaving town"

"Arrr? I'll be sad to see yer pretty face go!" He wiped a fake tear from his eye.

I give a small smile, wishing he would just drive me to the station and shut up.

"Yes, I'm moving to a town called Lavender" I say.

"Never 'eard of it in me life"

"It's quite small and isolated"

"Big change from the city then, arrr?"

I nod.

In fact, that's what I'm most worried about. The country folk. Hoping they'll accept a posh city girl like me.

"Well, 'ere we are then, lass"

I pay him the fare and don't look back.

The train arrives promptly at 12 o' clock. I show my pass, and board the train. My carriage is relatively empty, apart from a sleeping bear, a girl with headphones, and a blue cat. The cat seems to be staring right at me, but I pretend not to see him, avoiding his gaze.

"Hey there, I'm Rover! Mind if I take a seat?"

I look up. He's wearing a red sweater. He seems friendly enough, so I let him.

"Great, thanks!" He says. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Sadie" I reply.

"So, where are you headed?"

"Lavender"

"Lavender, huh? Never heard of it. Can you show me which one of these maps it is?"

He lays around 4 maps of some towns on the table between us. I study them each carefully, but none of them resemble the map I got sent from Lavenders town hall. I show it to him.

"But...that station isn't on this route" he says.

"What? It must be, this is train no. 56, isn't it?"

"Whaat? This is train 65"

I gulp. A wave of panic hits me.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I ask.

He nods, gravely.

"Oh no..."

"But hey, you should get off at the next stop. I'll go check the schedule"

He trots off, leaving me mentally hyperventilating.

"What are you going to do, now, genius ?" I think.

Rover comes back, with a train schedule in his paws.

"The next stop is Tsuki. I suggest you get off there, and wait for train 56 to stop at their station. But I warn you, Tsuki Town is a little weird. Like, they have all these weird festivals like bug catching day or whatever"

I nod. "Not like I'm moving there"

How wrong was I.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: The plot of this chapter is kinda sucky, so excuse me.**

**The story gets better, I promise!**

**please leave a review if you can :)**

I fell asleep after my chat with Rover. When I woke up, we were stopped.

"Your stop, sleepy head" says Rover.

I collect my luggage and wave goodbye to Rover, stepping into the Tsuki station. The girl in my carriage also steps off the train, but we are the only two.

She seems tough. She has dark brown hair, pulled up in a twisty bun. She's wearing a blue letter jacket, with dry denim jeans, and on her feet she has basketball shoes.

She walks on, silently, holding her one bag.

I have 3 bags, a suitcase and a trunk, and little fancy hat boxes. So I'm standing on the train platform, surrounded by expensive bags filled with luxury city items, and feeling like a fool, when two animals walk by. One is a wolf, sort of a gingery-brown colour, and the other is a white tiger, with blue in his ears, and pink around his eyes.

I call out to them.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, pardon me!"

They turn around, look at me, and then turn to each other, trying as best they can not to burst out laughing. How ridiculous I must look. An alone City girl, with a pink floppy hair-bump, an expensive coat and matching shoes, surrounded by multiple decorative bags and boxes.

"What's the problem, ma'am?" Says the wolf, extremely sarcastically, making the tiger burst into a fit of laughter.

His accent is extremely different to my posh city one.

Huffing, I say,"I can't think what's so funny"

"Jeeze, don't start crying on us now" says the wolf.

My bottom lip juts out instinctively, as I try maintain my dignity.

I can't handle being teased like this.

"Never mind" I say, trying to sound cold, but not succeeding. I turn away. I can see in the reflection of the train station sign the two of them, the wolf crossing his arms and sticking out his lip, and stamping his foot on the floor, doing an irritatingly good impression of me. The tiger is rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Babies" I mutter, my back turned to them.

The wolf whispers something to the tiger, and he walks forward.

"Whatsa' matter, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that!" I say, agitated enough.

The wolf is laughing again.

The tiger comes forward then saying,"Okay Chief, back off a bit"

I turn towards them.

"She might have her daddy sue us, or something"

They burst into laughter again. My daddy.

A pain shoots through my heart.

That's it.

"I don't have a dad" I say quietly, and then I run off towards the forest, leaving my things behind.

I don't quite remember what happened after that. I remember I ran into the forest, climbed the nearest tree and sat on a middle branch, crying. Next thing I know, it's dark out.

I wipe my eyes, and I'm about the climb down when I hear voices. A female voice, and a male voice. I recognise the male voice immediately. It's the tiger. I see them sit down on a bench nearby, but they don't see me. The female is also a tiger, pink with purple stripes.

I hear them talking.

"Rolf, what did I say about teasing people?"

"I know, I know! But I need to do that to new kids, so they don't think they can walk all over me in my town"

"Your town?!"

"Claudia..."

"That's it. I'm breaking up with you unless you apologise to that city girl. And make sure Chief does too! You understand?"

"But..."

"Understand?!"

"Yes..."

"I'm sick of you scaring off people. We'll end up with no friends, and it's bad enough as it is. When I walk by, I can hear people talking about us. Like, 'Oh, here comes Claudia. Is she still involved with that scary guy? What's his name, Rolf?' 'Oh yea, he broke my leg' So Rolf, just stop. Okay? I don't want you hanging around with Chief anymore either. Or Butch"

"They're my friends, Claudia!"

"Rolf, they're repelling MY friends!"

"How!?"

"Remember that house party? When Butch started to smack Daisy's butt? She won't come to the house anymore, because her doctor says if she sees him, she'll get out of control. And she's just finishing up with her anger management classes"

"Whatever. I'm going home"

I see him walking off.

I'm sorry, but that gave me so much satisfaction to watch.

I need to collect my luggage still, but Claudia isn't moving. I think she needs to vent her anger. But if I come down, she'll know I was eaves dropping, and I do NOT want to get on her bad side.

She eventually leaves, by which point, I'm freezing and my butt is sore. I remember I still need a place to stay. I climb down, and head to the train station, just to check on my luggage. It's all gone. My luggage boxes are thrown everywhere, their contents strewn across the tracks. I don't even care. I see a train leaving the station, with the number 56 on the back of it.

I missed my train. I'm stuck here.

Such a fortunate day.

I head to the town hall, guided by Rovers map.

I walk in, to see a cheerful looking dog.

She greets me.

"Hello! I'm Isabelle! Are you a visitor?"

"No. I mean, yes! I mean... I don't know"

She chuckles. "Miss your train?"

I nod.

"I suppose you need a place to stay. Let me check all the houses with spare rooms"

She taps some stuff into her computer.

"Let's see..." She clicks the button.

"You can stay with Chief, Butch or Joanna. I'm assuming you don't know them, but I'll let you decide"

I'm definitely not staying with Chief, and judging by what Claudia said, I'm not staying with Butch either.

"Joanna" I say, immediately.

"Okay, follow me and we can see if she's okay with it"

I follow Isabelle to Joanna's house. Isabelle raps on the door.

It opens, and standing there is the girl I saw on the train.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

Isabelle explains my predicament. I ask if it's okay to stay for a night.

"Uh, sure. I guess" she shrugs.

I thank her, and she side-steps to let me in.

She shows me the spare room, which is pretty bare and small compared to my room in the city, but beggars can't be choosers. For now, I'm just glad to have a bed to sleep in.

I fall asleep quite quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the smell of bacon frying. I sit up, remembering I had nothing to eat since my quick breakfast yesterday. I get dressed and use the brush on the dresser to untangle my hair knots.

When I get to the kitchen, Joanna is just finished. She greets me.

"Sleep well?" She asks, but I can tell she's doesn't really care. Just trying to make small talk.

"I did, thank you. Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair sometime today"

She gives a small fake smile, then points to a plate of food on the counter.

"For you" she says.

After breakfast, I go for a walk around town. Isabelle said to come to the town hall anytime after noon. It's now 10:20, according to the park clock. I walk back to the forest, and see the bench that Rolf and Claudia were sitting on. I pass it on, and follow the dirt path into the heart of the forest. I walk with my head down, to avoid branches in my eye. I'm walking quite fast. All of a sudden, my head smacks into something quite tough.

I think it's a tree, but I look up. And find myself staring into a worried pair of sea-green eyes, with bits of chestnut brown hair falling into them.

"Are you okay?! I'm really sorry, I didn't see you coming. I was watching the birds when I was walking. Did you hurt your head?" the boy asks.

I put one hand on my head where I hit it off his chest, and the other I hold up to say it's okay.

"It's fine, really" I say "I wasn't looking where I was going. Lucky I smacked into you instead of a tree"

He smiles. The first real smile I see since I came here.

"Are you from out of town then?" He asks

I wonder how he knew, then remember my stupid accent and my stupid designer clothes.

"Well, yes. I came from the city, but I was meant to end up in Lavender. Took train 65 instead of 56. I arrived yesterday"

"Well that's unfortunate. Where did you stay?"

"Oh, I stayed with a local girl. Joanna, I think"

"Oh"

"You know her then?" I ask.

He went into a trance, then said,"Oh yea, I know her" "Well anyway. I should be heading back. I have to meet with Isabelle at 12" I say.

I start to walk away when he calls me back.

"Wait! I never got your name" he calls.

"Oh! My names Sadie. Sadie Thompson"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sadie Thompson. My names Brandon"

I smile, then say "See you later, Brandon"

He waves, and I head to town hall.

I arrive at town hall, promptly at 12. I was never one to be late.

I come in the door, and Isabelle greets me.

"Welcome back! I checked the train schedule, and bad news..."

Her face went from cheerful to disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"The route from here to Lavender has been cut off. Forever"

My heart sinks. What am I to do?

"Actually, all routes to here are cut off. The main train companies have cut us off because theyre trying to conserve money, and Tsuki is such a small town... They decided we weren't important enough to keep on. The only way to get out is by boat. They're delivering goods to us by boat, but people are not allowed to board. So uh... You don't happen to have a boat, do you?"

I shake my head in desperation.

She frowns.

"Well, you can buy one, by saving up a bit of money. But no matter what, you'll have to stay here for a bit"

"But... All my clothes! All my things! They're gone!"

"Well, you could just collect some resources, and sell them at the recycle shop. It's just to the left of here. I'll give you a fishing pole and a bug net, for starters"

I take them off her, wishing I knew how to work either of them.

"Where will I stay?" I ask.

"I'm sure if you paid half the rent, Joanna would let you stay with her"

"Fine..." I say.

I thought yesterday was bad. But today was the worst day of my life.

Imagine, being stuck in a town with no escape routes! It's like prison!

I might as well make some friends, because I'm gonna be here a while


End file.
